


Suspicions

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Pacifica’s expression was flat and frustrated as she watched the twins chatting. 

There was just something slightly off about it. She couldn’t put her finger on it exactly. Or, well, she couldn’t decide just what it was about that interaction that made her think she was right about certain things that made her put that finger in other places.

She nibbled her thumb’s fingernail, ignoring the horrible taste of polish. God, how she wanted to just outright confront them and hear that confirmation of her suspicions. But she still wasn’t sure. She had to keep watching before she was willing to make that leap of faith.

At least this helped her come up with fantasies for tonight.


End file.
